SheZow Oneshots
by WinterFairy209
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots with the SheZow gang.
1. Lawn Gone Mad

**Maz's view** :

Me, Kelly and Guy, well SheZow now, had made a complete mess.

It had all started when Guy and Kelly's mom asked Guy to water the lawn. A simple task, right? It would have been but it was the hottest day of the year, so when me and Guy took one tiny breakfast break (mmm, sidewalk eggs) the lawn shriveled up by the time we finished.

It was a total she-emergency! If Guy didn't fix the lawn, we wouldn't be able to hang out, for like, eternity! Plus Guy was secretly SheZow, a superhero! Long story, but without him nobody would be able to stop any of the supervillains that kept attacking, despite the fact that Guy, as SheZow, whooped their butts so many times you think they would have left by now.

Guy managed to go to the SheLair and find an old invention, the Growtastic Fertilazer 9000 X! Whatever Guy hit with the Fertilazer went from shriveled and dead to green and growing! We must have shot everything in the yard! I had to admit I did go a little crazy, but it was so fun! Like playing Mother Nature!

But the Fertilazer had an unforeseen side effect, it made all the plants and trees and even a couple lawn ornaments come alive! And boy were they mad! Some stalks of corn tried to attack me and Guy! And a tomato plant hit Kelly in the face with a tomato! It was hilarious, until it hit me too.

Guy turned into SheZow to fight the lawn and I turned into the Lawn Ranger! The most awesome ranger that yard had ever seen! But the lawn wasn't too scared and smacked SheZow across the lawn. Which is why I had to tackle Kelly to the ground to prevent her head becoming a bed for SheZow's boomerang brush!

I grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the grass, me landing right on top of her. I felt like I could stare into her eyes forever before some overgrown stalks of corn forced us to get up and run for our lives!

"Uh-oh, it looks like we've upset the delicate balance of nature!" I called to her, while we run.

"Really? What gave it away?" She snarled. This is typical Kelly behavior, but since we're in a life or death situation, I can't blame her too much.

The willow tree roars in front of us before I can think of a witty retort to Kelly's comment. SheZow finally comes back from her little unprompted yard trip and swoops in, grabbing us and throwing us in front of her.

We run to the front of the house, still be chased by the plants. Unfortunately, I trip on an evil gnome and knock into Kelly. Before you can "She-disaster!" the willow tree grabs us!

Instead of killing us he starts singing a lullaby! I join in until Kelly remarks, "That was a little pitchy dude."

The tree says, "I'm gonna hold ya and love ya and keep ya forever," while kissing us. Gross! We were like his pets for a second there.

Luckily, SheZow notices and smashes his root, causing him to drop us.

A doormat manages to grab the Fertilazer and starts shooting wildly at us, but SheZow deflects them onto the doormat. Unluckily, he only grows as big as the house! I suggest SheZow uses her supersonic shriek but Kelly vetoes it, saying that if SheZow misses, she'll blow the house away.

"What would your mom think?" I ask about having a blown away house.

"You can ask her yourself," Shelia pops, "She'll be home in ten minutes."

"Oh, She-riffic," SheZow curses.

"Dude, you're so grounded," I remark.

"What do we do Sheila?" Kelly asks the computer.

"The Growtastic Fertilazer 9000 X has a reverse switch," Shelia informs us, "Use it. If you can get it."

We bring our attention to the doormat, who is cackling evilly.

We shriek and dash away to the backyard, with the doormat following.

I try to stop him with my super turbo leaf blower, but he just laughs and kicks me away.

"Maz!" Kelly screams and runs to where I was landed.

I land near the corn and Kelly checks to see if I'm okay.

"Maz," She says putting her hand on my chest to see if I'm still alive. "Are you okay?"

My stomach was feeling queasy and I swear my heart was beating a mile a minute, but it had nothing to do with being thrown.

I could feel her hand grasp my shirt more tightly every second I didn't respond.

"Nothing can stop the Lawn Ranger!" I squeeze out, wheezing from the breath being knocked out of me.

She rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Maz," but I can tell she'd been worried.

She tugs my arm to help me up and SheZow zooms past us, holding a piece of thread.

I look over to see the monster doormat unraveling, but the other fertilazered monsters don't seem to mind and start backing me and Kelly against the house.

"Looks it's the end for us, Kelly" I gulp with no SheZow in sight.

"Yep," She agrees, "This is it, Maz."

I look over at her, even with her eyes wide with fear, she's still the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

I know that I can't go without telling her my biggest secret, that I love her.

"Well," I start nervously. Will she just laugh in my face, be disgusted? "Before we go, I just have to confess,"

She looks over at me, eyes rapt with attention.

"I've always been secretly in love with-" you, I mean to say. But a pink light absorbs a flamingo and I see SheZow back with the Fertilizer!

She zaps the plants and lawn ornaments and they return back to their original positions, normal.

With the danger gone Kelly inquires, "You were saying."

"Uh," I stammer, before SheZow interrupts.

"Probably how great I am," She brags.

Kelly glares at her and I sigh relived that the pressure was off me. This secret will have to stay with me for a while.


	2. The Ferris Wheel

**_Author's Note: For some reason, I just can't get enough of these guys! Remember, I take requests._**

 **Kelly's View:**

I can't believe Maz talked me into riding one of these things again, especially since the last time I did, Null and Void nearly killed us!

Maz and I are sitting in a box on a Ferris wheel. I've never liked these things, with only a slim railing holding you back from falling and going splat on the ground at a 100 miles per hour. Though the view is nice.

Up from here you can see the entire city of Megadale. Each building twinkles with what looks like a thousand lights. Even though the height is overwhelming, the view almost makes it worth it.

"I can see my house up here!" Maz exclaims, spitting chewed up cotton candy all over the railing, despite the fact the operator specifically said no food.

I glare at him and state, "The operator said _no food_ , Maz."

He just shrugs, "Okay," and tosses the cone off of the Ferris wheel.

"Maz!" I shout as a hear a shriek below, no doubt from the person's whose hair is now full of gooey, sugary cotton candy.

"Oops. Sorry!" He calls down.

I groan and roll my eyes. Why do I even hang out with him? He's gross, immature, and my brother's best friend, none of which are good qualities.

But, I examine him, cheering as we get even further from the ground, he _is_ funny and hardworking. Anybody has to be to even dream to be SheZow's sidekick. And he's kinda cute, in his own quirky way.

"Kell!" Maz screams, jerking my arm and me out of my thoughts, "Look! We're at the very top!"

I look at the ground, everything becoming shaky and unsteady. I can feel my breath rise and I start to hyperventilate.

"Hold me!" I wheeze and bury myself in Maz's chest. Strangely, instead of smelling like B.O. and cheesy snack food, he smells like, lilacs?

"Have you been using that moisturizer I got you for Christmas?" I ask.

"Every day," He states proudly.

"You know that was a joke, right?" I question.

"Oh," He says.

I giggle a little, and stop myself. Did I just giggle for Maz?

Maz pats my back, and gently says, "We're not at the top anymore, you can look up now."

Embarrassingly, I pull my head out his chest, blushing. Did I really snuggle up to him?

I see him examining me and blush even harder. Did he notice how weird I'm acting?

He suddenly grabs my hand, and I swear if I could blush any harder, I just did.

"W-What d-did you do that f-for," I stutter.

"I just thought, that since you looked so scared, that this would make you feel better," He blushes, "I don't have too, if you don't want me too." He goes to remove his hand, but I hold it there, surprising him and me.

"D-don't," I say, "It's kinda nice."

He nods in agreement, and his hand stays.

We don't talk until our box starts to near the end.

"I guess you're gonna leave now," He says, and I think I can detect a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Actually, I think I'll stay on for a little more," I say, and the Ferris wheel starts going up again.


	3. Understanding

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, this may not be the longest but it's full of heart!**_

Guy and Gal were sitting on the edge on one of Megadale's skyscrapers looking at the skyline.

While Gal and Guy may be bothered staying silent with anyone else, sometimes it was nice to just be silent with each other. To just reflect on what separated them from everyone else.

They had a special thing with each other, they had met while transformed but whenever they look into each other's faces, even while transformed, they saw Gal and Guy, not DudePow and SheZow. They wish they could think everybody who knew their secret saw that too, but it wasn't true.

They could see it in their friend's faces, every wrong pronoun said while normal, they could see their friends tried but sometimes you need somebody who went through the same thing. Somebody who could understand.

Their relationship was based on mutual understanding.

Sure they had their goofy points, like the time they got into a water gun fight with Fizzburp, and just pure attraction, but what made their relationship so deep was their mutual understanding.

Few could understand what it's like to be a superhero, a whole new person. To be depended on by thousands of people, who brush off the real you.

But they could understand each other, because they had the same pressure thrusted on them each and every day. To have the same fear of being outed, and all they ever loved going up in smoke. For the public's opinion to change and being faced with ridicule everywhere they turned.

It was a ridiculous amount of pressure to be forced upon when you're only in middle school and your only support is your best friend, your twin and a supercomputer. But the responsibility was given to them anyway.

They also knew that their powers, the responsibility, the fear and the pressure would stay with them until they passed. It destroyed dreams.

Sure, being a superhero was cool, but they had dreams for the future they can no longer carry out with superheroing. Their friends involved in their work can move on, explore the world and pursue multiple careers, but they had stay in the same city trapped with its walls, never to have choice because the ring chose them.

But with each other they weren't SheZow and DudePow, superheroes. They were Guy and Gal, kids.

An alarm blared a couple blocks away and they could see a criminal fleeing with no police pursuit.

Gal laced her fingers with Guy's and gave a gentle smile.

 _"_ _You go, girl!"_

 _"_ _Sock it to me, broseph!"_


	4. Resentment

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to hyperpsychomaniac!**_

* * *

"SheZow, you look-in like a fool, better stop now before you lose all of your- _woah_!" Candy Rapper raps as use my Super Sonic Shriek to throw him against the wall of the frozen-yogurt shop.

"Good shot SheZow!" Maz exclaims, bouncing up as Bed Head.

"You know it dude," I brag as I admire my work.

The welcome bell dings and I hear a vicious snarl behind my back, "Shecow,"

I turn around and mutter underneath my breath, "Dad,"

My dad's standing there in the doorway with his partner Officer Wackerman, radiating the usual hate for SheZow.

"Look at what a mess you made!" He rants, gesturing around the room.

I look around at the sparkly-clean shop, for once I had followed Kelly's advice and managed not to wreck the place.

"What mess?" I trill in my high-pitched SheZow voice.

"This mess!" Dad says and picks up a miniscule piece of plaster from the ground.

I sigh as he glares at me. I just wish _something_ SheZow does could be good enough for him.

Before Dad can chew me out anymore, Officer Wackerman walks up with a hand-cuffed Candy Rapper.

"Boxter, I got the crook. Let's take him down to the station, I don't want to miss happy hour at the donut shop!" He exclaims.

Dad nods and throws one more at me before he leaves, "You're lucky I don't arrest you for this ruckus!"

I suck in my breath to stop from yelling back or breaking into tears, I'm not sure which would come first.

"I'm sure he would be nicer if he knew," Maz comforts me. Noticing my disposition, he asks, "You're not gonna cry are you?"

I muster a smile and say, "No way dude! Crying's for girls!"

Maz snorts and we head to Shehicle.

* * *

Later at dinner Dad starts to complain about SheZow, "Today, she practically demolished the frozen-yogurt shop!"

With every complaint I can feel my anger rising in my chest and I shout, "Dad! I- I mean SheZow didn't destroy the shop! SheZow's not the problem, _you_ are!"

Everybody's silent for a moment until Dad stands up as well.

"Oh, so now my own family is turning against me!" He shouts back. "Well that's just fantastic!'

Dad angrily storms out of the room and I sit back down, staring at my lap.

"Guy, why did you yell at your father like that?" Mom asks gently.

"I don't know," I murmur, despite knowing exactly why. I don't want my dad to hate me.


	5. The Grand Finale

**_Author's Note: You guys probably noticed I haven't updated in *checks calendar* Ah! 5 months! Oh gosh! So I decided to do one last final update and close off the story. My mind has really been elsewhere and it's not fair to you guys. Plus, I'm proud of the work I've put forward and think this may be this story's time. I never intended it to be really long, or even medium, so I think five is a nice time to complete this. I'd like to thank you all for the support of this story, and as one of my first stories (though I'm still a newbie to this site) it meant a lot to verify my writing as good or at least enjoyable. So, onto the chapter!_**

* * *

Guy lazily hung around the SheLair, lounging in a chair in front of Shelia, munching on bag of chipadillas. He went to prop his legs up but Shelia stopped him. "No, no, no, you are not putting your feet on me. I'm a highly sophisticated super computer, not your personal foot stool."

Kelly burst into the SheLair, fuming. "Guy! Would you get up! It's like you've been lounging in there for five months!"

Guy let out a burp. "Relax, Kell. It hasn't even been a week."

"And you're not worried?" Kelly asked, approaching Guy. "We've had no SheZow work, not even petty crimes! Clearly something is up!"

"Or maybe our villains just decided their friendly neighborhood superhero deserves a little break from crime fighting."

Kelly groaned. "Can you at least do _something_? If I was SheZow I would take this time to go over and improve my strategies, not sit around and eat!"

"Whose says I'm not doing anything useful?" Guy smirked.

Maz ran into the SheLair, a game in hand. "Dude! I just got Zombie Crusher 3000! Now it has 50% more violence!"

"Sweet! Hook it up, dude!" Guy exclaimed. Kelly started gesturing to Maz wildly in disbelief. Guy raised an eyebrow. "Your point is?"

"That's not helpful!" Kelly burst out.

"Sure it is," Guy said, walking over to grab a controller from Maz. "What if a zombie apocalypse were about to hit?"

At that moment, Shelia started beeping wildly. "Shemergency! Shemergency!"

The trio rushed towards Shelia.

"What the Shemergency, Shelia?" Kelly asked.

"It appears Mega Monkey has recruited more villains for S.I.C.K. and, well, you better see this for yourself," Shelia said, and she pulled up video of an army marching towards Megadale. But it wasn't any old army. The soldiers didn't carry any weapons and had green skin with decrepit appearances, they were-

"Zombies?" Kelly exclaimed bewildered as Guy and Maz high-fived. "Sweet!"

"Technically, yes," Shelia answered. "Mega Monkey and his new followers managed to create a device, similar to the Fertilazer, that would make the dead able to walk around and fight as their personal army. All Guy has to do is grab the device and set it to the opposite setting and blast the dead, turning them back into the, well, the dead."

"On it!" Guy started to jeer at Kelly. "And you said playing videogames would never come in handy."

Kelly groaned. "Just go and get it over with quick, Guy. Then we can talk about what is an effective thing for a superhero to do in their spare time."

"Right," Guy rolled his eyes, knowing he was never going to listen to that. "C'mon Maz." Guy glanced around. "Maz?"

"I'm not Maz, I'm the," Maz continued in the gruffest, deepest voice he could muster, " _Slayer_." He jumped out of the shadows dressed head to toe in camouflage, a dart gun by his side. A belt was strung across his torso that would usually hold bullet casings.

"Uh, Maz?" Kelly asked. "What's in the belt?"

"Jellybeans!" Maz answered cheerfully, taking a blue one out and popping it into his mouth. "Mmm, tastes like blueberries! I mean-" Maz cleared his throat. " _Revenge._ "

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Okay, Maz. You two do know you're supposed to turn the dead back to normal, not destroy them, right?"

"Yeah, Kell," Guy nodded his head. "But we will probably will have to hurt a few for self-defense, right, Maz?"

"Yeah, Kelly." Maz snickered, "For self-defense."

Kelly gave an agonizing sigh but before she could start lecturing on the importance of proper safety and planning in this situation, Guy transformed and drove off in the Shehicle with Maz.

"Augh!" Kelly heaved. "Those two."

"I'll just leave you to that," Shelia said, blinking off her monitor.

* * *

"She-Yeah!" SheZow exclaimed, hopping out of the Shehicle with Maz. "Time to kick some zombie butt!"

The army of zombies kept slowly ambling to the town, not even noticing the two's appearances.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Maz remarked.

"Uh, hello? Anybody home in there?" SheZow asked, waving her hand in front of the closest zombie's face. "Man, I knew they were supposed to be brain dead but this is she-diculous!"

SheZow raised her hand and thwacked the zombie in the face with her thumb, causing a domino effect that knocked out the whole row.

"Well, at least we have a pathway," Maz said as the two walked through the "army".

"What was Mega Monkey thinking?" SheZow questioned as the zombies still refused to acknowledge their appearances. "Could he honestly- ooh, a fizzburp!" SheZow grabbed a fizzburp off a meandering zombie, who only blinked angrily in response.

"No fair, dude!" Maz complained as SheZow downed the fizzburp.

"Tell you what, dude," SheZow said. "Next fizzburp we see, it's yours."

* * *

"The plan is going perfectly," Mega Monkey chuckled in the heart of his lair. "SheZow and her little sidekick will never stand a chance against my army!"

The other villains around him started laughing manically.

"Stop!" Mega Monkey ordered. "Only I may laugh manically at the brilliance of my plan! Ahem, Mwah ha! Mwah ha ha ha! Ha-ack!" He started coughing. "Minions! Water!"

"You mean equal partners?" asked one of the new villains, standing up.

"Yes, yes, yes, just give me some water!"

While the villain went to go grab some water, a zombie ambled up to Mega Monkey, decorated in badges and medals and in a uniform.

"Ah, lieutenant, how are the troupes?"

The zombie started groaning. "Oooh, ahh, ughhhh."

"What do you mean SheZow is advancing?"

"Aghhh-oooh."

"Well, do something! You're a decorated military man!"

"Uhhh, gregh?"

"You were a civil war reenactor!"

The zombie shrugged helplessly.

"Okay, that is it! You are stripped of your position!" Mega Monkey pulled out a laser from beside him and zapped the zombie, turning him back to dead. He leaned over to a microphone attached to his chair arm. "Okay, bring in the second choice."

A zombie walked into the room, before being crushed by the door being kicked down.

"SheZow! How did you get past my zombies?"

"Uh, dude, no offense, but you're zombies are _lame_ ," SheZow remarked. Maz nodded his head in agreement from where he was munching on a bag of chips.

"No offense taken, I'll just blast you with my laser!" SheZow jumped to avoid a green ray of light that passed through the empty doorframe and into the open air.

SheZow started rapidly running and jumping around the room to avoid the series of laser beams. "Uh, The Slayer, I need your help over here!" She called as she barreled rolled out of the way of another beam, this time hitting and breaking a lamp.

"On it, SheZow!" Maz threw away the bag and ran up to Mega Monkey and threw a handful of jellybeans in his face.

"What's this- ooh, is that banana?" Mega Monkey threw the yellow bean in his mouth before spitting it out. "Just lemon."

Maz used the opportunity to try and wrestle the laser away from Mega Monkey, eventually winning after he stomped on Mega Monkey's foot. "Oh, that hurt you nincompoop!"

"SheZow, catch!" Maz tossed the laser throw the air and SheZow dove to catch it, grabbing it by the handle right before it hit the ground.

"Well, well, Mega Monkey, not so strong without your little toy, now are you!" SheZow taunted. "Rope in a Can!" A pink rope sprayed out of the nozzle of a can, tying up Mega Monkey. "Ballistic Fishnets!" Two large nets descended on the rest of Mega Monkey's crew, capturing the fleeing villains.

"She-mazing!" Maz called.

"Yeah, I know. Let's call the cops to round up the crooks and then go home."

"Don't forget to get the rest of the zombies back to normal!"

"Oh, almost forget. Let's go!"

* * *

"So what have you two learned today?" Kelly asked as Guy and Maz lounged in the Shelair.

"That zombies are way lamer in real life?"

Kelly groaned. "No!"

"Ooh, ooh, I got it! That jelly beans always come in handy!" Maz winked at the screen as he popped a jellybean into his mouth.

"Maz!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So, that's the end of SheZow oneshots! Excuse me for the not-so-great fight scene, I'm still working on battle scenes. Goodbye!_**


End file.
